Rememberance
by L. FLuffy
Summary: A sweet lil Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru memory story. Please R&R! Chapter 3 is the end!
1. The memory

Rememberance  
  
Disclaim: Yo people I don't own Inuyasha, and I'll only say it in this chapter, since i don't claim it don't sue me, please.  
  
A.N:Okay I know this story is very weird, I don't care just review!  
  
It was Inuyasha's fouth birthday, and Sesshoumaru did not plan to stay. He hated that hanyou, that child that tanted the blood of his family.  
  
The little hanyou was sent out to play. He ran through the courtyard to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha wanted Sesshoumaru to play with him.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the dirty half breed. He held back a laugh. He wanted to take his ball and throw it as far as he could. He held it back, Father was watching.  
  
"Wanna play, Sesshy?" Inuyasha asked with happiness in his voice. Sesshoumaru looked at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru was a cold hearted demon who seemed not to care about anyone. But for once saddness hit him, he wanted to hug his hanyou brother, and say his sins of wanting to kill him.  
  
"Fine," he grabbed the bal with the words and Inuyasha ran back to a certian place, and waited for the ball. He wasn't a good catch, but he chased they ball after Sesshoumaru threw it. Inuyasha bounced the ball back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
He giggled as he threw it to the full blooded youkai. Sesshoumaru smiled. Inuyasha liked the smile of his brothe, and his brother seemed to like his laugh.  
  
It seemed they played for hours. They for once enjoyed each other. Inuyasha got so tired he stopped at a bench and lied down to take a nap. Sesshoumaru walked over to the bench and sat down next to him.  
  
He felt the hatered but now a softness, he would never like his brother, but now he knew there was a place for him. Sesshoumaru scooped him up and carried him to his room.  
  
*********  
  
Well? short yeah but it's my cute lil hope of a love they had! I know oh, well flame or review, thanks 


	2. One More Year

Rememberance  
  
Chapter 2: One more Year  
Inuyasha woke up with a jolt. Damn dream. He hated that memory, it ended up that in the end they would fight, more than fight, long to kill eachother. Partly over a sword, but mostly over hate, a hate that had lasted for 63 years.(hope that's right)  
  
He sat up, and to his shock saw Kagome staring at him. Oh great, now Kagome will want to know what's wrong, just what he needed. He didn't feel like explaining anything to her, what was the point? What was one more year going to do?  
  
Kagome now more than ever wanted to know, do to the fact he growled his little "feh" at her. "What, Inuyasha?" She finnaly asked. Now he had to lie, or tell the truth.  
  
What truth, that he once loved his older youkai brother? That he once dreamed to be like him, strong, handsome, and fearless. No, he couldn't, Kagome would think he was soft, that he didn't fully hate Sesshoumaru, and bring it up then they would fight.  
  
"Nothing," he snapped. His answer was a little too slow, and Kagome saw through his sheild. He good at hiding a few emtions, but love, and compassion, nah, he was horrible at it. Kagome raised an eyebrow, something she didn't do to often to him.  
  
"Tell me," she coaxed, with her sugary sweet voice, a voice Inuyasha loved. He felt a tinge at the spot where that love for her was, but blocked it.  
  
"No." It was a simple answer, but he was simple, simple in many ways, but complicated in many more. He felt the need push up. Damn human emtions, that was all that crossed his mind.   
  
"If yo don't tell me, I'll wake everyone up with that one word," she teased him. He liked it, she was more atractive when she teased him. Though she liked like Kikyo, Kagome seemed more beautiful.   
  
Fine, his mind gave in. "You know how Sesshoumaru and I hate eachother?" That was a simle duh, of course she knew. He mentaly smacked himself. "Well, of course you know. But I didn't ALWAYS hate him." He swallowed a lump. Why was this so hard? Why did he feel the need to hide this, weakness crept into his mind. The word thing he hated more than Sesshoumaru, more than Narraku.  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked shocked but secertly wished they liked eachother at one point. It would make his past more pleasant, she hated the saddness within him.  
  
"Once, about 63 years ago on my birthday he was nice. We talked. Kagome we weren't snapping at eachtoher! Think about it, that's alittle hard to think, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah...it kind of is..."  
  
"Well in the end I felt like I loved him...I cared and the worse part--"  
  
"YOU LOVED HIM?!" Kagome almost woke everyone up.  
  
"Don't rubb it in... I never stopped kind of. I mean I do hate him, but I hate that he was never like that again," he paused. He would have to tell the WHOLE memory for her to understand. So he began. It seemed to hurt him, like the poision withing his youkai brother's claws. It took some time, with Kagome asking questions durring the whole time.  
  
"Then he carried me to my room, and I don't remember anything else bout that day..." His voice trailed, cover with regret.  
  
"Well, why dose that haunt you?" Kagome didn't understand. She probably wouldn't. Maybe his matters were too confusing.  
  
"It matters because...Kagome what time is it?"  
  
Kagome checked her watch. "3:00, why?"  
  
"How old do you think I am?" He laughed at his question. Like she knew it.  
  
"67."  
  
Inuyasha gasped, damn she was good. So quick with the answer, he jumped back a little. "Wha? How did you know? I never told you! But you're wrong, 68."  
  
~~~~Somewhere far, but not too far~~~~  
  
"Happy birthday, little hanyou," Sesshoumaru said as he stared up at the sky. He always said happy birthday to that hanyou.  
  
~~~~Back at the hut where Inuyasha stayed~~~~  
  
"Huh? 68? But you were 17 when you got killed by Kikyo...Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked out of the hut, avoiding Miroku and Sango. Miroku was feeling Sango up, even in his sleep. Shippou was curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag. He wanted to leave the hut.  
  
Inuyasha smelled the sweet air. Kagome followed and then leaned on his shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Inuyasha," she said it kissing Inuyasha's cheek.  
  
He reacted by turning and staring at her. "Uhhhh...Kagome..." She kissed him on the lips.  
  
"You are a very old teenager, Inuyasha."  
  
~*~  
A.N: And how was it? I'm doing another chapter with Sesshoumaru, with his feeling now. Hopefully Rin helped him keep that part! Please Review, plus reviews, I love you guys you are soo nice, 4 nice ppl are alot! 


	3. An Evil Youkai With A Soft Spot

Rememberance  
  
Chapter 2: An Evil Youkai, With A Soft Spot  
  
A.N: Okay crappy chapter name -_-;! Oh well, this is about Sesshoumaru, and he way he strugles with his memories(on the same night!!)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up to the sky. He knew it was that day again, the day that always made ppert of him softer, but bringing him more toward hate. He always had that memory on this day. That memory haunted him for 63, or 64 years, he lost track of the time.  
  
He looked about their post. Little Rin was curled up on his tail(isn't it a tail?) and Jaken was asleep on the other side of the fire. Thank god too, he could stand that little toad, but most of the time wished he could just kill him.  
  
His eyes went back to Rin. God did she make the memory worse. She was just like little Inuyasha, playful, and always seemed to be happy, but most of had that weak spot inside of his cold shell of a youkai. She was making him weak, and that haunting memory didn't help much. It could drive a youkai crazy, and it was driving him crazy.  
  
But the memory was sweet. It had a bitterness to it, but still sweet as ever. He enjoyed having someone look up to him. Did he still look up to him? Probably not but it was a thought worth his time.  
  
Then he luaghed. It wasn't a cute laugh like Inuyasha's more of laugh that had an evil twinge to it from years of hate. Though why he laughed was yet unknown to him.  
  
He was a youkai, but he still held some emtions. If he did not hold any then why was Rin there.  
  
He needed to stop. He needed to leave the memory behind. He wanted the Tetsusaiga, and that hanyou had it. He also tainted the blood of his family. His mother replaced his own, and she was meerly human. He was also first born, the wepon should be his. He did have Tenseiga, it was his brith right, but it was useless.  
  
But then again it braught Rin back, and has saved his life.(that part based on anime not sure in manga) He was a youkai who craved power, he needed power. Without that craving he would be weak.  
  
Weak, again, that word. Thinking about his weakness, he found it was once again his memories. That one day changed part of him forever. He has yet to take whatever he lost back to him.   
  
What he lost was in Inuyasha. Why think like this? Why not plan the death of that hanyou. He couldn't tonight. On his birthday of all days, he couldn't. What dose age matter? He seemed to just count the fights.  
  
He was old, but not yet wise. If he was wise he'd stop with the nonsese over the Tetsusaiga. Let him have it. He couldn't though. Evil began to flow again, but he pushed it down.  
  
The he heard something move. It was Rin, she was waking up. Hw ondered why she was. "What wrong Sesshoumaru-sama," she asked her voice quiet, probably to not wake the toad. He shook his head no, to single a nothing.  
  
The he whispered, staring up at the sky, "Happy Birthday, little hanyou." He stared up at the sky. He always said happy birthday.   
~*~  
A.N: It's over! I ended with the Fluffy baby. This chapter isn;t that good but oh well. Please review. (thinking about another sweet inuyasha and sesshoumaru memory thingy ma bob!!) 


End file.
